An Evening in the Teacher's Lounge
by Riah-chan
Summary: A silly, slight AU of 'The Official Fanfiction University of Digimon'. What does the faculty think of couples wars? Posted with permission from Frozen Phoenix-sama herself. Please R&R!


An Evening in the Teachers' Lounge (Inspired by Frozen Phoenix's 'The Official Fanfiction University of Digimon')

***

Disclaimer: Digimon and all related characters are not mine.  The idea of a Digimon Fanfiction University is not mine.

Note:  This is just a little AU silly-fic... it is _not_ official in the 'TOFUofD' timeline/universe/whatever.  It is a gift for Frozen Phoenix that she is kindly allowing me to post.  I'm just playing here.

***

After yet another incredibly obnoxious day of disciplining overzealous fan boys and girls, Ruki sat at a table in the teacher's lounge venting her anger to a barely recovered Ryo.

"...So then some idiot had to go and shout 'Rukato forever' and you _know_ what happens after that..."

Ryo winced.

"He'll enjoy an evening in the dungeons for doing something so stupid... I am so incredibly tired of their constant bickering over who we are dating!"

"It could be worse... you usually intimidate the fanboys enough that they don't mob you," Ryo commented, adjusting in his seat to accommodate his bruised ribs.  "The fans that don't attack me threaten me about either 'Taking Ruki away from Jenrya/Takato/Renamon' or start gushing about how 'Oh!  You and Ruki are the Perfect Couple!'"

He glanced over and caught Ruki's eye and they both started laughing.

While they were laughing, the door to the lounge opened and closed behind them, causing them to turn around.  Jen walked up and put his hand on Ryo's shoulder, asking, "What are you two laughing at?"

Ryo cleared his throat and responded, "There was another 'couples war' in the cafeteria."

Jen snorted, then looked concerned, "I heard you got roughed up at orientation?"

Ryo rolled his eyes.  "I would have been fine if Monodramon hadn't started playing 'I'm Too Sexy'..."

Jen's eyes sparkled and he winked.  "Well, I can't argue with that..."

Ruki watched them and rolled her eyes.

Jen noticed her reaction.  "Awww... come on Ruki.  You're the reason we got together... it you hadn't dumped us both..." he said looking mischievous.

Ruki rolled her eye's again.  "Just quit with the flirty stuff.  I get enough of that around Juri and Ta~"

The door to the teacher lounge burst open admitting a very excited and very pregnant Shuichon, effectively cutting off the rest of Ruki's comment.  She ran up and hugged Jen, almost knocking him over with her increased bulk.

"Are you going to Izumi-chan's engagement party this weekend?" she asked excitedly, still hanging on to her older brother.

"Their engagement party is this weekend?" Jen wondered confusedly.  He looked an equally confused Ryo and Ruki.

"Yeah... didn't you get your invitations yet?" responded Shuichon, finally releasing Jen.  All three shook their heads.  "Maybe the mail is late or something..."

"I thought you'd be in here, Shuichon," came a voice from behind the group, in the open doorway.

"Jyou!" exclaimed the pregnant girl, running over to the taller man and hugging him as tightly as she had her brother.  "You weren't too busy today with orientation, were you... there are usually a lot of injuries."

Smiling down at his wife, Jyou responded, "It wasn't any worse than last year... and we only had one faculty member get anything more than a scrape."

Behind them, Ryo winced again.

"Are you ready to go to my parents house for dinner?" asked Jyou, turning to leave.

"Yeah!  Do you think your mother will have made those shrimp curry karoke that I like?" said Shuichon as they headed out the door.  Before the trio in the room lost sight of her, they saw her wave and call out, "Hey Mako!  See you at the workshop tomorrow."

Ruki, Ryo, and Jen stared at the door anticipating the next arrival.  They were not disappointed when Mako and Tomoki poked their heads in.

"Have any of you seen Ai?  She was supposed to help us prepare for the 'Younger Characters... They _Do_ Grow Up' workshop tomorrow," asked Mako.  Tomoki nodded behind him.

"I think I saw her out in the Commons with Iori," responded Ryo.

The two boys rolled their eyes and walk away grumbling something like, "I bet they're preparing _something_ out there..."

As one, the three inside blinked.  Then, clearing his throat, Jen began, "Anyway..."

This was only to be cut off as Juri rushed excitedly into the room, slammed a pile of white cards on the table, and began babbling about narrowing down her wedding invitations to this stack.  Then she spread them out on the table and began commenting on each one.

"My favorites are these two but Taichi likes this one best... were probably going to go with one of the other ones because his mother doesn't like any of the ones we prefer."

"I'm glad I won't have to deal with any of this in the near future," commented Ruki, glancing at Juri's samples.

"But, don't you think..." began Juri.

"NO!" was Ruki's reply as she glared at Jen and Ryo snickering beside her.

The two men moved toward the open door and as they left, Ryo called back with a goofy, exaggerated romantic look, "Don't be afraid of your feelings Ruki!"  She glared at them again and they left the room laughing.

Still glaring at the door, and with Juri beside her giggling, Ruki heard Jen and Ryo greet someone in the hall.  Though she was unable to hear most of the conversation, she did catch "invitation," "late," and what sounded like a long apology.  A few moments later, Koushiro entered through the still-open door.

"Have either of you seen Hikari?" he asked.  "I forgot to mail an entire stack of invitations to the engagement party this weekend so I'm delivering them in person."  Then looking at Ruki, "I didn't think I'd see you, with your responsibilities and the first day chaos, so I gave yours to..."

"I'll get it from him later," said Ruki, cutting him off.

Juri giggled again.  "I haven't see Hikari-chan today but she's probably either finishing up paperwork in her office or on her way to Junpei's for dinner."  She smiled warmly then.  "If either you or Izumi-chan need any help or advice getting ready for the wedding,  Taichi or I would be glad to help."

Koushiro blushed slightly and nodded, continuing down the hall.

Juri got right back into describing the details of planning her impending wedding while Ruki zoned out.  Suddenly, Juri began waving to someone in the hall, drawing Ruki from her own thoughts.

She turned around as Sora entered the room and hugged Juri.  Sora looked quite amused and Juri quickly asked her about the cause of her amusement.

"I was having lunch with Yamato and Takeru joined us.  Takeru was excited but nervous and Yamato kept asking him what was the matter.  Takeru finally let out that he had a new boyfriend."

Juri and Ruki raised their eyebrows (even though Ruki was trying to look like she wasn't listening)... Takeru had just recently gone through a very nasty break up with Michael, an American Chosen Child, and they were surprised that he was dating again so quickly.

Sora's amusement increased as she continued her story.  "You'll never guess who it is!"

"Who?" asked Juri with anticipation.

"Ko~u~ji."

"Really?..." commented Juri as her and Ruki's eyebrows went up higher.

"That was my reaction when he told us.  I congratulated him and wished him well and everything... but, Yamato didn't get why I reacted that way."

She and Juri began giggling again.  Ruki went to pretending to ignore their gossip until Sora asked, "Ruki, I'm surprised you're here so late.  Are you waiting for..."

"Yes!  He's late, okay!" growled Ruki, looking away again.

Juri winked at Sora and they went back to discussing school gossip and wedding plans while Ruki zoned them out and glared at the wall.

She was broken out of her thoughts again when the door slammed open and someone ran in.

"Sorry I'm late~!" called Daisuke, stopping right by Ruki and catching his breath.

"Well, you better have a good reason!" growled Ruki, focusing her glare on him.

Daisuke looked apologetic and began to explain.  "Ken and Miyako... well, mostly Miyako... guilted me into watching the sonogram video they got the other day.  It was pretty long for looking at a three month old embryo." He looked at her with puppy eyes.  "You're not mad, are you?"

Ruki sighed and rolled her eyes.  "No... just call or something next time."

As Ruki stood up, Daisuke leaned over the table, glancing at the invitation samples.  He pointed to one, which happened to be the one that Taichi liked, and commented, "This one is nice."  Then he glanced at Ruki, "Do you ever think..."

"We're not talking about this."  Then grabbing his arm, "We're leaving!"

As he was being dragged out, Daisuke looked back at Sora and Juri with a goofy smile on his face, saying, "See you later, ladies!" before the door was slammed behind him.

Juri laughed again and asked Sora, "So, what is the betting pool on those two worth now?"

Owari.

***

Author's Notes:  This is a goofy, evil little idea that I got after reading chapter three of Frozen Phoenix's 'The Official Fanfiction University of Digimon' and written after chapter four of the same story.  It was inspired by that story and a Harry Potter fanfic called 'In the Staff Room.'  After chapter three of Frozen Phoenix's story, I thought of the inevitable couple wars and how annoyed the teachers would be with it, especially if they were in completely different relationships.  All official couple stayed official (because I follow cannon.)  Other couples were inspired by ideas mentioned on message boards, emails, or just my own head.  I was _trying_ to be ironic and/or funny... (Koushiro/Izumi, Ryo/Jen, Takeru/Kouji.)  I'm personally not a fan of yaoi but thought it would bring some interesting couplings.  Characters not used are either single, involved with some non-Digimon related person, or I just didn't get to them.  I don't actually support any of the non-cannon couples.  Karoke is something like a thick hash brown with some sort of filling inside. Yummy! Hope you enjoyed this.

For people not familiar with the characters in Digimon Frontier, here is a list of the CC:

Kanbara Takuya- The goggle boy, Minamoto Kouji- The bishonen lone wolf, Orimoto Izumi- The only girl so far, Shibayama Junpei- The older, big guy, Himi Tomoki- The little kid

Riah chan

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Ruki_and_Ryo/

...because everyone needs a little R&R.

"Well, then there'll be just one less person to poke fun at you, right pumpkin."

"Tashika ni kimi wa Queen, kedo dattara ore ga King da na!"


End file.
